Broken
by NaturalDecline
Summary: In response to Shattered... basically what happens on Inuyasha's side of the well. Wrought with the Depair of losing his love to the binds of the wells magic, can Inuyasha and Kagome ever be together again? please read and review :


It was a peaceful night. The sunset was ending, leaving the night time to follow. Inuyasha was perched on the Bishengaku (sp?) Tree.

He was thinking of how much his life had changed since he left his beautiful miko, Kagome. They had defeated Naraku, it was a harsh battle but Inuyasha and his dysfunctional family had prevailed. But with Naraku gone the Sacred Jewel was completed and with Naraku's departure came the departure of the wells magic. Inuyasha had expected Kagome to be the one sent through the magical well through time and space five hundred years into the future, but instead it had been he, Inuyasha himself, who had been sent whirling through time. Alone.

It had been confusing at first, but with the sorrowful and welcoming arms of the Higarashi family Inuyasha grew accustomed to daily life in the modern era.

At times though Inuyasha would forget that he was not the only one mourning over Kagome's inability to open the sealed well and visit them once more. That the whole family had been suffering since the last time they had seen their beloved daughter or lover.

Lucky for him the family had allowed Inuyasha to stay in Kagome's room. Everything smelled of her, the strawberries and vanilla driving him crazy. There were pictures of her surrounding him, his favorite, one of them together, poorly taken, by Shippo, of He and Kagome staring into each other's eyes, obviously in love, but too ignorant to realize each other's feelings.

Inuyasha stood to jump through Kagome's window and walked across the hallway to the bathroom that was painted a cerulean blue, the same brilliant color as his beautiful miko's eyes. Inuyasha stripped down to nothing, turning on the nozzle and climbing into the bath tub, letting the water, that was way too hot slide over his shoulders leaving burn marks in their wake. Inuyasha enjoyed the scalding pain that the burning droplets left behind, basking in the feeling of anything but depression.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha turned the shower water off, and stepped out of the tub. The Higarashi shrine was empty other than Inuyasha himself. So the only noise that could be heard was the quiet splash that the water droplets made when they hit the tiled floor.

He dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist; Inuyasha looked into the mirror only to find that he did not look like himself. His golden eyes that usually burned with fiery emotion were void of any emotion at all. He saw no need in sleep or so he had deep purple circles that had embedded themselves beneath his eyes, and he was much too skinny.

He walked back to Kagome's room, and smelled the air only to find that her scent was fading, almost completely gone, despite his keen nose. The thought that his divine priestess would be completely gone and completely forgotten to all but he, depressed him even further. The despair was so strong that it brought Inuyasha to his knees on the hardwood flooring of Kagome's pink bedroom. Slick tears made their path down his tanned face and dropped in small pools on the floor.

After what felt like hours kneeling on the hard ground Inuyasha heard a beautifully soft voice that sounded like bells say in a faint whisper from his stunning miko ask "What do I do now?"

Inuyasha's heart dropped into his stomach. He stood and sniffed the air, he could smell her. Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window and ran to the well house at a demonic speed. But by the time he got there, there was no trace of his Kagome.

Filled with an incurable sorrow, Inuyasha, again, dropped to his knees on the cold, unforgiving floor. Weeping in pure agony over the love that he lost. Again. He was desperate to find an escape… anything would do.

That's when Inuyasha caught the glare of an object in the corner of the well house. He stood from his kneeling position to retrieve said object. A small, satisfied smile appeared across Inuyasha's thin lips, when he cut his hand on the blade of a silver dagger, and plunged the offending object into his already broken heart. He let the hot, sticky blood ooze from his chest and felt the glorious darkness overcome him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a blindingly bright light. He stood to find that he felt no pain ad had no wound on the left side of his chest. Not even a scar. Inuyasha then noticed he had marvelous wings fully stretched behind him. He was standing just beyond heaven's gate and when he turned around his own personal goddess was on the other side, walking towards him.

His Kagome.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, plllleeeaaaseeee review…. It would be much appritiated ;)


End file.
